


A Biblical Preference

by Little_Dimples



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Comedy, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Kang Daniel, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, chenle and renjun tease mark, daniel calls mark pretty, johnny calls mark baby, lucas calls mark kitten, mark is a mess but he's cute, mark is a pretty boy, thigh kink, this has nothing to do with jesus im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dimples/pseuds/Little_Dimples
Summary: Mark just melts at the sight of a tall strong and handsome man with a name related to the bible. Or in which Johnny Lucas and Daniel get a taste of Mark and everyone else wonders why they weren't named Adam.





	A Biblical Preference

 

 

 

When Mark first came to South Korea, he felt very odd in the small country. Walking around trying to speak a language he kind of knew was hard but people coming up to him assuming he did speak it was harder. That was about four years ago, when Mark was a small cute little fifteen year old who was very shy and couldn’t look others in the eye without sputtering. He was placed into this international program within his school that was set to help foreigners adjust to the fast pace of Seoul. Here, he met Johnny. Johnny was a senior, he has been in SK for about a year then, yet he seemed like a breath of fresh air for Mark. 

 

Mark could remember how they met, how he sat in the corner of the class in his stiffly ironed school uniform and dark hair while trying to catch a few words the Chinese kids seemed to be chattering about. He was too busy trying to hear their words, write a few in English and then put them in Korean to notice someone walk up to him until a deep voice made him jump.

 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The person said in Korean.

 

“It’s um fine.” Mark said. It really was because Mark got flustered at any and everything.

 

“Well I’m John Seo but I’d like to go by Johnny.” The boy, Johnny said.

 

“I’m Mark Lee. Just Mark is fine.” Mark said.

 

“Where are you from ?” Johnny asked this time in English.

 

“Vancouver and you ?” Mark asked.

 

“Chicago.” Johnny said as he sat down. “I would say we are the only two who speak English here but the Aussie Kids haven’t showed up yet.” 

 

“Oh...cool.” Mark was nervously tapping on his desk because wow Johnny was handsome. From the way his longish brown hair framed his face to his comforting smile and piercing gaze. Mark felt like an idiot as Johnny just nodded and him and couldn’t help but flush because get it together Mark Lee, he’s just a boy. But that was the thing here, Johnny was a boy. A tall and strong boy with personality and looks and edge and it took Mark to realize four years later, four years when Mark finally enters college, and he’s attending the same university as Johnny mother loving Seo that this ‘boy’ was Mark’s type.

 

You see Mark grew out of his loner phase as he extended himself into his own friend group. Here he met Jaehyun and Ten and Renjun who were his good friends and within them he extended ties to their friends. This was all great and dandy because Mark’s friends were also Johnny’s friends. Their friend group slurred together but Mark couldn’t say that the two of them were particularly close. No Johnny was in his own league when a three year gap placed between them. So Mark went to college, a double major in composition and song writing with a film studies minor with Renjun following him because Renjun is smart and skipping a year was inevitable. 

 

So here they were, in their two dorm room suite midway into the first semester when Mark decides he’s had enough of starring at books for the past three weeks and needed to get out. Renjun was in his own room typing frantically on his laptop when Mark burst through the door.

 

“Get up we’re going to go out tonight.” Mark said.

 

“It’s Friday.” Renjun said. Friday’s were their designated work days. Saturday’s and Sunday’s were sleep in/party late days. 

 

“Yeah but if I have to read another note sheet and apply math to it, I’m going to cry. So what do you say ? Feel like letting lose ?” Mark asked.

 

“I guess. Not like I’m busy with an art assignment.” Renjun said as he saved his file and shut his laptop.

 

“It’s not due until Wednesday you have time.” Mark said. “Wear something nice.”

 

“You shouldn’t be talking Mr. I wear snap backs and striped sweaters.” Renjun said.

 

“Why the shade Junnie ? I thought you loved me.” Mark said putting a hand to his heart.

 

“Love is a strong word to be associated with someone as insufferable as you.” Renjun said.

 

“I think you’re confusing me with Jisungie.” Mark said.

 

“Oh speaking of him, why don’t we invite the rest of squad ?” Renjun asked.

 

“If you want. I’ll text Jaehyun-hyung to see what parties are on tonight.” Mark said. He left Renjun’s room doing just that as he searched through his closet that didn’t scream nerd or wanna be rapper. He decided to go with a huge  baby blue and white stripped shirt with white shorts to go with it. His hair was a darker blonde then before which Ten had dyed for him a few days ago when he had a performance to do. It laid straight on his head and Mark put a white headband on to give him a bit of accessory. Jaehyun text him back the party and time and Mark sent a quick “Junnie and I will be there” before letting his phone charge more.

 

Once Renjun was finished, they walked to the party, it was a couple blocks away so it only took them a few minutes to get there. It was already live as Mark was let through the door as Renjun flashed his pretty smile to the seniors who seemed to be guarding it. Honestly if shit hits the fan the two teens would pretend they don’t understand Korean and hightail it out of there. But that was unlikely due to the fact that their hyungs would be here and they wouldn’t let anything bad happen to them.

 

“Yo Mark Lee.” It was Jaehyun, the older male pulled Mark into a side hug before scanning Mark. “You look cute. Not the typical tight pants and thin shirt look but I like it.”

 

“Well you know, gotta save those clothes for a good day. Right now I just wanted to let loose.” Mark said as Jaehyun guided him to their friends.

 

“Then let loose.” Jaehyun said as he handed Mark a shot who quickly threw it back. It burned his throat.

 

“Give me four more of these and I’ll start feeling just that.” Mark said. Renjun was talking to Jeno and Jaemin when a orange haired boy walked in. The three hugged him and Mark watched as Renjun smirked before his eyes flickered to Mark’s. What where they talking about ? Before Mark could see, an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

 

“Mark my baby, already dying over college ? Do you want to dance ?” It was Ten.

 

“Sure hyung.” Mark said taking down his third shot. It was enough for him to start feeling something so he made his way to where the dancing was and began to move to the song. Ten was an exceptional dancer but Mark was great himself. The two liked to dirty dance, liked to throw it back on someone, liked to grind and sway with bodies close. It all helped Mark feel better and maybe the fourth shot he took after a couple songs was more than enough because he felt someone brush against his back side. Sighing contently at the warmth Mark swayed into the tall body. The song changed to a faster one and the high that Mark was feeling made him giggle as he bent down and began backing it up. 

 

Mark was good at moving his hips. The lithe waist of his twisted and curved as he backed it up. He gasped as hands held him firmly on his sides and thrust towards his bottom. Well fuck, Mark thought. Whoever this was really wanted a piece of his ass. Standing back up, Mark was tugged so his back met the persons chest. He shivered as big hands grasped his neck titled him so his ear was near a pair of lips.

 

“If I knew you’d dance like this, I’d come to every party just to see you.” The familiar English has Mark stiff up.

 

“Johnny ?” Mark couldn’t believe it.

 

“Yes baby it’s me. Surprised ?” Mark couldn’t help but nod. “Do you want me to let you go ?” Johnny asked and Mark paused. Did he ? Did he want strong tall and capable to remove his hands ? Those big hands that almost fit around his entire neck, those dominating hands that held onto him with meaning. Did he ?

 

“No.” Mark said after a moment before turning around. Johnny looked amazing his his tight black shirt and dark denim jeans. His brown hair somehow seemed to be perfectly cascaded out of his face and his eyes peered down at Mark with a glint.

 

“Do you want to keep dancing or do you want to come with me ?” Johnny flirted like it was breathing and Mark couldn’t help but flush. He nodded and Johnny laughed. “Use your words baby.” Johnny said.

 

“With you.” Mark said and that was all it took for Johnny to grab Mark’s hand and tug him out the house and away from the party. They made it to Johnny’s car where he handed Mark a bottle of water.

 

“You’re gonna want to be somewhat sober for what I’m gonna do to you.” Was all it took for Mark to chug the bottle. Johnny’s dorm wasn’t too far and as they entered the elevator, Mark couldn’t help but keep his eyes to the ground. He peaked up once only to see Johnny’s trademark smile before looking back down again. Johnny’s dorm was bigger than Mark’s. It has four rooms and a big common era to hang out in. Johnny’s room was the last one in the back and Mark didn’t know what to do as he entered it. It was clean and Mark honestly expected so from the neat older male. So he watched Johnny move to his bed, sitting down on the edge before looking up at Mark.

 

“Are you gonna stand near the door all night ?” Johnny’s English really was a breath of fresh air. Mark didn’t have to think so hard and yet his mind was still running. “Mark come here.” Johnny said Mark’s feet moved before he could process it. He went to stand in front of Johnny, eyes still ignoring the orders cheeky grin. “Right here.” Johnny said and now Mark was standing with Johnny between his legs. “Look at you, you’re so pretty.”

 

“Hyung...” Mark whined. His cheeks were getting annoyingly red.

 

“You are. So pretty everywhere baby. You’re pretty here,” Johnny gently caressed his cheek. “Here.” They slid down to his hands. “Here.” Over to his waist, “and especially here.” Johnny said, hands dangerously close to Mark’s ass. “Come closer.” With ease, Mark was in Johnny’s lap. They weren’t face to face but close though that Mark could see every feature then older boy had to offer and couldn’t help but look away. 

 

“You’re so nervous now but just a few moments ago you were backing this ass up begging. Is that what you wanted baby ? You wanted someone to fuck this ass ?” Johnny all but whispered close to Mark’s ear making the younger moan. Oh god he was getting hard. He could feel his dick twitch at every word. “Answer me baby, I think I might have to teach you how to use your words.”

 

“Y-yes hyung.” Mark said, eyes back into focus.

 

“Good boy.” Johnny hummed and yup there it was, Mark’s hard on full blown jumped into formation.

 

“H-hyung I want to...” Mark moved so that their hips connected and Johnny held him firmly on top of his own bulge.

 

“You want what ?” Johnny stressed out.

 

“Wanna rock, like this.” Mark said and circled his hips. Johnny’s hold tightened immediately as he bit his bottom lip. He met Mark’s thrust for a bit, practically pounded Mark through their clothes. It felt good, felt good to have the material of their clothes brush against their leaking cocks. Mark was moaning like he was getting fucked. Lips patted and eyes fluttered as he could practically feel it.

 

“Does drinking make you horny baby or are you always this needy ?” Johnny asked, voice had a teasing done in it that made Mark want to curl up.

 

“I don’t- I wish I -ah hyung I can’t.” Mark couldn’t think straight. Johnny instead placed a gently kiss on Mark’s forehead before stopping their movement.

 

“Can I try something baby ?” Johnny asked.

 

“What ?” Mark asked restraining himself from moving.

 

“Lay on your stomach.” Johnny said. Mark looked at him questioningly but got out of the taller’s lap to lay on his bed. Johnny’s bed was big perhaps to fit him and Mark marveled at how soft it was for a moment. Hands then clutched at his waist, curling in on the waistband of his shorts. “I’ve been waiting to do this all year. Can you lift your hips please ?” Mark complied and his shorts were pulled down to expose his taunt ass. “Damn you’re so sexy. You don’t know what this ass does to me Mark Lee.” A hand squeezed into the thick flesh of Mark’s ass making him flush and whimper. “Why don’t I show you how much worship your ass deserves. Can I eat you out ?”

 

“Hyung !” Mark squealed. “It’s dirty.”

 

“Nothing about you is dirty. You’re so soft and smell really clean. Can I ? It will feel good. I’ll let you come over my face.” Johnny said and Mark had to keep from doing just that right then because Johnny was cute. Embarrassing but cute. 

 

“O-okay.” Mark said shyly as he buried his face into one of Johnny’s pillows. Johnny propped his bus up a bit, hand just feeling the smooth skin of Mark for a moment before his fingers parted him. Mark yelped at the first swipe of the tongue. It felt oddly good and he couldn’t help but tense up. “Hyung I don’t think-“

 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. But I want to make you feel good. I kind of want you to fuck my face. Can you do that ?” Johnny asked.

 

“You’re so descriptive hyung.” Mark said. “But I can do whatever you want.” 

 

“Then spread your legs like this.” Johnny propped Mark’s ass up more so he could slip in between those thick thighs. He let Mark relax at his mouth as he began licking tentatively.

 

“Oh- oh god.” Mark moaned as Johnny kissed at his hole. A finger reached to pull his cheeks apart more, spreading himself further for Johnny to stick his tongue inside and just suck. “Fuck hyung !” Mark hissed. His hips began to have a mind of their own as he began to grind back at every thrust into him. It felt so good, the stimulation towards his ass never felt like this. Johnny’s hands stroked his ass, making filthy sounds as Mark bounced on his tongue. “Oh yeah, oh god hyung just like that.” Johnny hummed at the compliment as Mark continue to just ride him. 

 

“Shit baby your so hard.” Johnny said as he slowed his movements down to spaced out licks. “Fuck you think you can come just like this or do you need something else ?” 

 

“S-something else ?” Mark questioned ? He could come right now if he tried hard enough.

 

“You want my cock baby ? Can I fill you up ?” Johnny asked and Mark shivered on top of him.

 

“O-oh hyung.” Mark eyes fluttered for a moment before he nodded.

 

“Your words.” Johnny said and smacked Mark’s ass making the younger yelp. “Do I have to punish you ?”

 

“Yes hyung- I meant no hyung- no I want-oh  oh please stop stop I might cum if you keep sucking like that.” Mark whimpered. He let out a whine as Johnny did just that, moving from his position to sit up.

 

“I have to open you up baby. Stretch your fat ass good.” Johnny said. He reached through he drawer to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. Putting the condom on then pouring some on his fingers he circling one around Mark’s hole and the younger shuttered before groaning as the finger inserted slowly. “You’re very tight baby. Do you ever play with yourself ? Put those tiny little fingers in this hole and make yourself splatter all over yourself ?”

 

“Ah hyung.” Mark moaned as a second finger was added and began thrusting in and out, stretching him and filling him up dipper then he could have. When a third finger was added Mark let out a strangled cry and clutched at Johnny’s sheets.

 

“You have the prettiest reactions. If I press there again when you come ?” Johnny asked.

 

“No-no hyung ah-ah.” Mark’s strangle cries weren’t listened to as Johnny repeatedly pressed against his prostate, stimulating him and making him meet the fast moving hands in desire. “Yes Yes hyung keep going I’m gonna-“ fingers stopped making Mark whimper. 

 

“First you run away and then you beg. Do you really want my cock baby ?” Johnny asked.

 

“I do, I do.” Mark said.

 

“Then you’ll cum on it. Come here.” Johnny’s pants were off as Mark was moved to straddle him. Mark gasped at the sight of the big hard cock and couldn’t help but lick his lips.

 

“That’s going in here ?” Mark asked. “How ?” 

 

“It will fit. You’re a good boy, you can take it right ?” Johnny asked as he pushed blonde hair away from Mark’s eyes. He was red again as he nodded. Determined now, Mark lifted himself up before grabbing Johnny’s cock and put it at his entrance. He watched as it sunk into his hole, moaning because god it was big but in the right way. Eyes rolled back as Mark inches down slowly until he was meeting Johnny pelvis by pelvis. Mark had sex only like twice before and no one was as big as Johnny. It was a nice difference but god it hurt a bit.

 

“Breathe baby.” Johnny said as he kissed Mark’s head. “Take your time.” 

 

“I can’t- why are you this big ?” Mark cried out lowly as he tried to relax himself to adjust.

 

“Just for this ass baby. Made for this.” Johnny said and Mark couldn’t look at him anymore. Didn’t need to as Johnny began to move a bit. Inching out very shallow and then going back in making Mark move when he did. 

 

“Oh god.” Mark gasped because the girth of the cock inside him pressed against all his sweet spots. Soon he didn’t feel much pain as he was meeting Johnny’s thrust. The tall boy latched against his neck, sucking near his collar bone before he moved to meet Mark’s parted lips. It was the first time they kissed that night and it was great. Johnny was amazing with his tongue, knew where to suck and rub and adding that with his thrust made Mark feel sparks. They pulled apart when Mark couldn’t breath and he gasped as Johnny let him take control. 

 

Mark let his knees press into the bed as he pushed Johnny onto his back before rocking back and forth hard into the taller. Johnny’s large hands didn’t know where to touch, his hips, his ass, his thighs. His pleasure filled face encouraged Mark even more to just bounce on top of him. This angle made Johnny hit deep inside of him and at one point Mark thought he screamed.

 

“Right there baby- shit keep fucking yourself like that.” Johnny said and Mark moaned loudly. 

 

“Yes yes fuck Johnny your dick it’s splitting me open.” Mark said. 

 

“Come in baby fuck yourself. Fuck that fat ass on my fat cock yeah like that. Oh-oh shit I’m going to fuck you until you cum all over us.” Johnny said and gripped Mark’s hands to help guide him to meet his thrust. It was so hot, Mark’s eyes began to flutter as he just felt for a moment. Felt the thickness inside of him press up against his spot until his eyes rolled back.

 

“Fuck I’m gonna- oh Hyung I’m-“ Mark moaned loudly into his hand, it was clutched tight as he saw white. Johnny kept fucking him though, kept pressing rapidly against his spot that Mark shook in stimulation. 

 

“Yes yes !” Johnny came after, shuttering from one last thrust until he spent himself inside Mark’s warm hole. They both moaned and Mark felt himself go weak. He laid in top of Johnny, the order’s chest heaving up and down  from exertion. Mark eyes fluttered with sleep, suddenly tired yet still in a bliss. 

 

“Mark, baby you have to get up. I have to clean us.” Johnny said and Mark groaned but moved off of Johnny, letting the older slide out of him before flopping next to him. Johnny moved and came back with a warm cloth and wet wipes as he cleaned off Mark and his bed. The boy shook in sensitivity as the cloth brushed against his hole but said nothing as Johnny finished up. Mark felt distantly, his clothes being taken off before clean ones being placed on. Johnny must have turned the lights off before tugging Mark under the blankets with him. 

 

“I’m so proud of you baby, you took me so well.” Johnny whispered against Mark’s ear as the younger curled up into him.

 

“So embarrassing.” Mark whined, too tired to even care out his blush.

 

“You’re adorable.” Johnny said.

 

“Well duh.” Mark smiled. “But now I’m tired.” 

 

“Then sleep baby.” Johnny said. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

“Don’t say things like that.” Mark said.

 

“Why ?” Johnny asked.

 

“Because those who do won't like it when I leave.” 

 

.

 

Mark woke up to a warm body engulfing him. He groaned at the heat and tried to push it away but it was too heavy. 

 

“Renjun get off.” Mark said.

 

“I’m pretty sure Renjun weights like eighty pounds less than me.” Oh this wasn’t Renjun. Mark opened his eyes to meet a tan neck. He saw familiar bronze hair.

 

“Johnny-hyung ?” Mark squeaked.

 

“Yes ?” Johnny asked.

 

“Oh god.” Mark did what he did best. He freaked out. He shoved Johnny away and hopped out of the bed. 

 

“Mark wait !” Johnny called but Mark was already grabbing his phone and out the door. He shouted like hell when he bumped into a smaller body. 

 

“Sorry- Mark ?” It was Ten.

 

“Oh god hyung I don’t have time- I gotta- I can’t-“ Mark made his way to the front door not even listening to Ten who seemed to be as equally shocked as Mark. Mark headed out of the dorm building and unlocked his phone.

 

“Hello Renjun ?” Mark said.

 

“Hyung what the hell ? What happened to you last night ?” Renjun asked. “Are you okay ? Did you get kidnapped and are now hitchhiking against a road ?” 

 

“Woah woah calm down I’m fine I’m-“ Mark bumped into a bigger body this time. His phone dropped out of his hand and fell onto the concrete. “Shit.” Mark hissed.

 

“Oh I’m sorry are you-“ 

 

“I’m good thanks.” Mark said as he looked up. He was met with a tall boy and had to look up a bit further.

 

“Oh um...are you sure you’re okay ?” The guy asked. He was light brunette, tall and voice deep as hell. 

 

“What why do you keep asking ?” Mark asked.

 

“Well you’re only wearing a giant shirt for one. And no shoes for two. And you looked like you’ve had a good night for three.” Mark flushed at the words and finally realized what position he was in. His shirt was definitely Johnny’s, the familiar Chicago high school logo on the front and yeah his feet were definitely hurting right now without any shoes. Thankfully his boxers were intact. 

 

“Oh god. Oh my god this is so embarrassing.” Mark cried as he covered his face with his heads but got a long sleeves to the face instead.

 

“Hey hey hey it’s okay. Don’t worry I’m not one to judge.” The guy said. “Besides you look like you could use some help.”

 

“Oh you don’t have to I’m just- I’m uh-“ Mark couldn’t even think. 

 

“What dorm do you live in ?” The guy asked.

 

“Deodeok hall.” Mark grumbled.

 

“That’s like on the other side of campus. Your feet wouldn’t last five minuets.” The guy said.

 

“I know I will just call a friend.” Mark said only to look at his phone to see his screen cracked and black. “Or not.” 

 

“Hey um this might be weird but why don’t I help you. I could uh carry you ?” The guy said making Mark flush. 

 

“No no no it’s okay you don’t have to I just-“

 

“No seriously I can.” The guy insisted. 

 

“I don’t even know you.” Mark all but blurred. Stupid.

 

“I’m Kang Daniel. Third year.”  The guy, Daniel said.

 

“I’m Mark Lee.” Mark said with a bow. “First year.” This was even worst now that the guy was a sunbae to him.

 

“Whelp Mark Lee, hop on, I was procrastinating anyways so I might as well do it productively.” Daniel said and crouched down in front of Mark. Mark flushed but since he had no other choice, he sighed. He hopped on Daniel’s back only to hiss as his ass stretched around the guys waist.

 

“Rough night ?” Daniel joked.

 

“You’re an ass.” Mark said.

 

“I’m more of a dick.” Daniel said making Mark snort. They walked like that, with Mark’s arms around Daniel’s shoulder’s and their conversation full of jokes and puns. Daniel was actually hilarious but that might be because Mark laughs at everything. He was also attractive and strong as he didn’t break a sweat carrying Mark around like this. They finally made it to Mark’s residence hall and the boy scanned himself in. Daniel walked him to the elevator and Mark scanned it so it could open.

 

“Floor ?” Daniel asked and Mark leaned to press the third button. It was silent for a moment and Mark started to nervous because how was he going to explain this to Renjun. He didn’t have much time to think as they were soon at his room and Daniel opened the door.

 

“Mark !” Renjun shouted as he ran from the common era only to pause. “Are you okay ? Why is he carrying you ?” Renjun asked.

 

“I’m fine. I just forgot like everything and didn’t have any shoes. Daniel-sunbae brought me here because he’s nice.” Mark said as Daniel let him go.

 

“Define nice.” Renjun asked as he stepped to inspect Mark.

 

“N-not like that !” Mark said flustered.

 

“Well if you’re in good hands now, I’m gonna go. It was nice meeting you Mark Lee, and roommate. I hope the next time I see you, you’ll be wearing more clothes. Or less.” Daniel said and then he was gone. It was silent for a moment before Renjun turned back to Mark.

 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’ve been fucking.” Renjun said.

 

“Oh shut up.” Mark cried. “I need a shower.”

 

“And makeup. Those hickeys stand out brightly against your skin.” Renjun shouted. 

 

“Thanks for checking up on me but piss off !” Mark said from his room.

 

“No you gotta tell me all about your night. It’s so unusual for you to come back looking this wrecked. Who was he ? Was he good ?” Renjun asked as he followed Mark to the bathroom.

 

“You don’t know the half of it.” Mark said and shut the door behind him. When he came back out, he felt better, cleaner. Renjun was sitting on his bed with a waiting smile and Mark groaned as he got changed. The younger didn’t seem to be letting up so Mark finished drying his hair before he sat on his bed. 

 

“So spill. Why did I come back with none and you got the most ? Were we not at the same party ?” Renjun asked. 

 

“It might have to do with the fact that you look twelve and hang around a bunch of minors. Or maybe it’s because I’m handsome.” Mark said.

 

“You’re right, I should stop inviting our friends to every party we go to.” Renjun hummed.

 

“Anyways you shouldn’t even be getting any. You’re a child. You have to wait at least until you’re thirty-five.” Mark said.

 

“You know, I’ll save this argument for another time. Tell me about your night. Who was it ?” Renjun asked.

 

“You wouldn’t believe it but it was Johnny-hyung.” Mark said.

 

“No way ! Mark Lee, freshman and nobody literally managed to get Johnny Seo, one of the best men on campus, a people person, God sent, to do the do ?!” Renjun shouted.

 

“One, I’m not a nobody. Everyone loves me. Two this is why you get none, who even says do the do ?” Mark scoffed but his cheeks were red as he crossed his arms.

 

“Yeah yeah, so like how did that even happen ? You were literally dressed like a ten year old last night.” Renjun said.

 

“Is it that hard to believe I’m attractive ?” Mark asked incredulously.

 

“Of course not. You’re my adorable Mark-hyung. You have men lining up to take your hand in marriage. I just didn’t think you were a one night stand kind of bitch.” Renjun said as he patted Mark’s blond hair.

 

“I’m not a one night stand bitch. So this was a first and last thing.” Mark said.

 

“But you’ve been giving Johnny-hyung heart eyes since you came to this country. What’s wrong ?” Renjun asked, a hint of concern laced his voice.

 

“I don’t know. It just seemed...wrong. Well not wrong but like I shouldn’t have done it like that, I don’t know.” Mark groaned and grabbed a pillow to shove his face in.

 

“Hey no need to freak out. It’s okay. I’m pretty sure if you talk to him about it he will be understanding.” Renjun said.

 

“About that, I need a new phone.” Mark said and picked up his spider cracked phone.

 

“Grab the laptop we will order one right now.” Was all Renjun said and Mark had to thank the gods once again for blessing him with rich friends who cared about him.

 

.

 

Once Monday rolled around, the hickies on Mark began to fade but he still felt self conscious about them and hid them behind long sleeves and button-ups. It was lunch time and Mark rushed from his class to get to the dinning hall. His phone would be coming by tomorrow so life felt a bit odd without any forms of communication. Getting to the hall, Mark spotted Renjun talking to an orange head boy that vaguely seemed family.

 

“Oh Mark-hyung, I tried texting you but forgot about your butter fingers and how you don’t have a phone.” Renjun said.

 

“Oh do shut up. Hi.” Mark said turning his attention to the other kid. He was smaller than Mark and his skin was a healthy tan but other then that, Mark didn’t recognize him.

 

“H-hi.” The guy said softly.

 

“I’m gonna get some food.” Mark said leaving his bag. 

 

“Okay hurry up. I have another class in like an hour.” Renjun said.

 

“Yeah yeah.” Mark said before getting up and grabbing a tray. He roamed around a bit. Debating on just eating sweets or actually caring about his life before shrugging and grabbing three different deserts.

 

“Oh and here I knew you were a sweet boy.” Mark looked over to see Daniel. His comment made Mark giggle and flush.

 

“Sunbae don’t tease me.” Mark said.

 

“But you’re too cute not to.” Daniel said. “I knew we’d meet again, this time you fully clothed.”

 

“Can’t go around showing just anyone these goods.” Mark said. He laughed nervously as Daniel looked him up and down.

 

“You’re right.” Daniel said. “Those should be for certain eyes to see.”

 

“Oh ? Are we talking about your eyes ?” Mark asked.

 

“I think I’ve already seen enough.” Daniel said and Mark laughed again.

 

“Well I think I’m going to get something that won’t make me gain ten pounds in three seconds. I’ll see you around sunbae ?” Mark said the last part like a question.

 

“Oh wait, can I have your number ?” Daniel asked.

 

“My phone...” Mark said.

 

“Oh yeah. I was literally the cause of that. Should I buy you a new one ?” Daniel asked.

 

“God I know I asked for a daddy but I never mentioned a sugar daddy.” Mark needed to learn how to keep his thoughts to himself as Daniel started to laugh. It was a nice sound, deep and warm and it made Mark’s cheeks flush as he tried to come up with something to save himself. He had nothing.

 

“You’re so cute.” Daniel said. “Can I add you on SNS or something ?” 

 

“Oh yeah sure.” Mark fumbled as Daniel handed out his phone and Mark typed in his Twitter.

 

“Great. I’ll see you around.” Daniel said and Mark bowed in response before proceeding to fill up his plate. When he came back, Renjun gave him a pointed look.

 

“I saw you flirting with that guy. Are you trying to smash another boy ?” Renjun whispered making Mark roll his eyes.

 

“It’s not like that. He’s just a nice sunbae who helped me out.” Mark said.

 

“Sure he is.” Renjun hummed.

 

“He is.” Mark whined back. 

 

He wasn’t. Mark only realized that the following night when Daniel sent him a tweet. It was a screenshot of something. Mark clicked the message and almost died.

 

“For my baby boy.” It read and beneath was the latest iPhone being shipped to his mailbox. Maybe Mark was screaming because Renjun rushed in, half of his face mask falling off.

 

“What is it ?” Renjun asked and Mark turned his laptop around. “Oh damn. Damn hyung I called this.”

 

“I hate you so much.” Mark cried.

 

“Please show me your ways.” Renjun mocked.

 

“I’m not even an Apple bitch.” Mark cried.

 

“God do we know it.” Renjun said. “But now you’ll have two phones. One for your daily life and one for your daddy.” Mark never threw his pillow so fast making Renjun yelp and hightail it out his room. Mark couldn’t tell if his life was getting worse or better.

 

When his phone came, he let it sink to get back all his apps and storage from his old phone. Mark decided to tell Daniel to send the phone back but right as he was typing out his tweet, he got a notification from his university’s mail room that he had another package. Crying, Mark walked all the way to the other end of campus and accepted his package. He almost died at the sight of the Apple logo. Renjun helped him turn it on and they got Chenle to come over to help him get used to it.

 

“If college is filled with sugar daddies then I wanna graduate early too hyung.”Chenle said.

 

“You don’t need a sugar daddy. You could be one in like twenty years.” Renjun said.

 

“That’s not the point here. The point is-“.  Mark stopped as his phone vibrated.

 

-Hey it’s Daniel, I see you have the phone- It said.

 

“How the hell does he know that?” Mark cried.

 

“Your phones are probably on a plan together. Or since he’s the one who brought it he got an email letting him know it was delivered.” Chenle said.

 

-Hey thanks for the phone but you really didn’t have to. You can return it- Mark 

 

-No need. This phone is completely yours. Everything is paid off.- Daniel.

 

“Man do I love a man with money.” Renjun said.

 

-I can’t just accept this- Mark 

 

\- I feel like I owe you something- Mark 

 

\- You could never owe me anything beautiful- Daniel

 

“Wow who is this guy ? I like him already.” Chenle asked.

 

“A sunbae that is too good to be true apparently.” Renjun said.

 

“What do I even say.” Mark whined. 

 

“I got you.” Chenle said and took the phone.

 

-Please ? I don’t like feeling like I have a debt to anyone- Mark

 

-Then come to my place- Daniel

 

“What ?!” All three teens shouted.

 

-To return the phone- Daniel

 

“Oh okay.” Mark said letting out his breath.

 

-Drop the addy- Mark

 

“Okay we are taking the phone back down.” Renjun said and grabbed the phone from Chenle and handed it to Mark.

 

“Way to make it seem like a fourteen cali kid who uses the word clout.” Mark sighed. 

 

“You already sound like one so might as well make it more legit.” Chenle said and Mark decided his best retaliation was to tickle the younger into submission. He tickled Renjun too just because the other was a dick and only stopped once the two had tears rolling down their faces and gasping for breath.

 

“I’ll be back kiddos. Don’t stay up too late.” Mark said as he put on his shoes before slipping out. It only hit him while in the elevator that he didn’t know where he was going. Daniel sent his address soon after and Mark took a five minute walk to the upperclassmen dorms. He waited until Daniel came down, the taller dressed nicely in a tight black t-shirt that stretched across his chess muscles and dark jeans making him look even taller.

 

“Here you are sunbaenim. I’m sorry for all your troubles but you really didn’t have to buy me a new phone. I was only joking.” Mark said sheepishly.

 

“Fair enough. But come inside, you walked all the way here.” Daniel said. “And I live on the second floor.”

 

“Okay. Do you live alone ?” Mark asked as they stepped inside.

 

“I have three roommates but they all have afternoon classes.” Daniel said. His suite was different than Mark’s. Bigger and the color tone brighter. It gave a homely feel and as Daniel opened his room door, the older was surprisingly neat.

 

“This is nice.” Mark said looking around.

 

“Thank you. Here, let me give you something to drink.” Daniel said as Mark said on his desk chair.

 

“No it’s okay-“ Mark tried but Daniel was already gone. Sighing a little, Mark waited for the older to home back. He checked out his desk which was filled with pictures of family and friends. Daniel’s smile was adorable and Mark couldn’t help but coo at baby Daniel pictures.

 

“Ah I see you found those. My mom forced me to keep those up every year.” Daniel said. He set down a can of juice and sweet rice cakes.

 

“You were so cute.” Mark said as he thanked the older for the treats.

 

“Were ? I still am.” Daniel scoffed making Mark laugh.

 

“Yeah but now you’re like six feet and eight percent muscle. Twenty percent fat cheeks.” Mark said and poked the older to prove his point.

 

“Wow I’m offended. How dare you forget the ten percent that’s my smile.” Daniel said.

 

“Sorry sorry.” Mark said and grabbed the rice cake. It was soft and chewy making Mark hum in approved. “Korean snacks are always good.”

 

“I meant to ask you about that. You’re a foreigner right ?” Daniel asked.

 

“Yes I’m from Canada.” Mark said. 

 

“I could tell but I couldn’t place the accent.” Daniel said.

 

“Sorry but it’s not going anywhere anytime soon.” Mark laughed as he sucked up the rice cake. It became really thin as he pulled it back and had to use his lips to suck it back up.

 

“Enjoying it ?” Daniel asks, eyes following the movement of Mark’s lips.

 

“Yes, did you make these ?” Mark asked.

 

“My mom did a couple days ago.” Daniel said which Mark hummed to. 

 

“These are amazing.” The teen said, licking around his lips. He giggled at something Daniel was saying but Mark couldn’t help but notice an weird feeling. The taller boy was somehow inches closer to him and they were barely a foot apart. It was silent for a moment before Daniel licked his lips.

 

“Can I fuck your mouth ?” The abrupt question had Mark choking on air.

 

“What ?” Mark sputtered. 

 

“Please ? I want to see your lips stretched around my cock.” 

 

“S-sunbae.” Mark was red in the face, he could feel it, but it didn’t stop his groin to stop tightening up in arousal. Mark didn’t say any more as he fell to his knees in front of the sitting boy. Daniel immediately came to caress his blonde locks.

 

“Go on, pretty.” Was all Daniel said as Mark reached for the taller’s jeans. He unzipped them and moaned at the big bulge that met his face.

 

“You’re so big sunbaenim.” Mark said as he snuck his small hand inside those boxers to pull out the leaking cock. “So hard.” Mark wrapped his fingers around Daniels girth.

 

“Your mouth, please.” Daniel said. Husky voice making setting Mark into a trance because oh this was really happening. He was actually on his knees for a person he just met a couple days ago but he couldn’t help but want to do this. Want to put the older’s cock in his mouth and make him come undone. So why not do just that ? Mark leaned up and positioned the head of the cock to his lips before giving a kittenish lick.

 

“Fuck pretty, you’re going to want to make me shove it down your throat and watch you choke on it.” Daniel said and Mark whimpered. He closed his lips around the head and sucked making the grip in his hair tighten. Loosening his jaw, Mark took Daniel inch by inch, hallowing his checks and bobbing his head until he could taste the older leaking. “So good.” Daniel said as he rocked his hips, seemed to restrain himself as his eyes were clenched shut.

 

No that’s not what Mark wanted, Mark wanted Daniel to let lose, to use his mouth like a tool until he couldn’t any more. Sucking harder, Mark grabbed the base of Daniel’s cock as he flattened his tongue on the slit. Daniel made out a keen sound as his hips shifted making him go further into Mark. Bobbing, Mark gripped the strong thighs around him, encouraging the movement of the other until Daniel got the hit and just thrust.

 

“S-shit fuck. Fuck yes. Been wanting to fill your pretty mouth as soon as I met you. Want-wanted to fill your mouth with everything besides those giggles you let out. Ah yes, yes like that baby you’re doing so well.” Daniel’s praise was music to Mark as he moved faster, loving the way a bigger guy was under his control. When Daniel suddenly stopped though, easing Mark off of him, the younger whined.

 

“Shh Shh don’t worry pretty, I’m right there. Just gonna stand up and fuck into you until I go weak.” Daniel said and wow Mark was conflicted because those words were making him feel so good, should he let Daniel finish off in his mouth ? But Daniel didn’t answer as he stood up and with a strong yet gentle grip to the sides of Mark’s head, thrust into his waiting hole. The warm mouth wasn’t quite ready for the intrusion to hit the back of his throat and Mark coughed heavily. Daniel was nice enough to stop immediately as he carded a caring hand through Mark’s blonde hair.

 

“Are you okay ?” He asked.

 

“No. I want to be full of you.” Mark said with a pout.

 

“All you had to do was ask pretty.” Daniel said before thrusting back in. Mark kept himself slack as the thickness around his mouth went in and out, the saltiness and the heat added to the dirty sounds making Mark moan as his hand trailed down to his own hard on to palm it.  Daniel had the stamina of a horse because he was not slowing his thrust at all, the pace he kept was almost brutal as it jerked Mark’s head back and forth and he used the younger like a sleeve. The sloppy sounds of Mark gagging and the cock hitting the back of his throat should have been in a pornographic; but nothing was as more explicit then Daniel increasing his pace and the moan that fell out his mouth as he came.

 

“Ah fuck ah I’m gonna fill your whole mouth so beautifully pretty. You won’t be able to taste anything but me.” Daniel said and kept came with a loud moan as he held Mark impossibly still so he could take all of him. Mark’s nose was buried deep into the hairs of Daniel’s pelvis as the warm liquid shot down his throat. Daniel pulled out with a shudder as a spit line of cum fell down the side of Mark’s lips. “That was so good.” Daniel said sitting back on his bed. He tugged Mark up into his lap, the boy wiped his mouth before lips placed over his.

 

“Let me take care of you.” Daniel whispered as he trailed his lips to Mark’s tan neck, sucking there. Oh, Mark thought, explaining this to Renjun would take weeks.

 

.

 

“Don’t even ask.” Mark said as he slipped into their dorm the next morning.

 

“Aww hyung that’s not fair. Not only do you lie to me about it ‘not being like that’, but you come back with both phones. Did sugar daddy finally convinced you to be his baby ?” Renjun asked from his seat on the couch, cereal on his lap and t.v on cartoons.

 

“Shut it.” Mark hissed.

 

“I’m just trying to know when and how did you become a incubus while I’m over here eating foot loops.” Renjun said.

 

“You’re twelve Renjun. Twelve.” Mark shouted from his room.

 

“We are only a year apart but okay don’t tell me.” Renjun said and Mark hummed. “I’ll just tell the rest of the hyungs.” The sound of feet pattering against their floor made Renjun smirk as Mark gripped him by his hoodie strings and pulled.

 

“Tell and I’ll tell everyone the time you decided to sneak into Jeno’s football practice because-“

 

“Okay okay ! Damn.” Renjun’s muffled voice shouted. “We promised not to mention that ever.” Renjun whined.

 

“Then mind your business and eat your breakfast. Getting a good source of nutrients in the morning is good for you.” Mark said letting the smaller go.

 

“So is that what you’re doing huh ? Getting nutrients ?” Mark shoved him into the pillows. Renjun laughed like a small child as he sat up. “Oh I meant to tell you, Donghyuck-ah is coming over tonight to study for our physics exam.” 

 

“Who ?” Mark asked.

 

“The guy I was sitting with the other day.” Renjun said.

 

“Okay. I’m going to wash up and finish projects as well.” Mark said. “And no !” Mark shouted. “Not those types of projects.” Mark tried to block out the endless giggling that teased him of his late night.

 

.

 

“What do you mean Lucas is coming ?!” Mark shouted. Two weeks had passed and Mark made it clear to Daniel he didn’t want a relationship but somehow that was too hard for him to say to Johnny. Now him and his squad were together in Chenle’s house because the younger wanted a sleepover and who was to deny the billionaire kid ? Now back to Lucas Wong, he was Ten’s younger cousin but the tall boy didn’t look it. He was sweet and goofy and his choppy Mando-Canto-Korean-English-Thai mixture of language was adorable. Get you a multilingual like man like him. He was also Mark’s good friend. The boy went back home over two months ago due to family drama and Mark was shocked he was coming back from Hong Kong so soon. Last time it had taken half a year just for him to stop their family disputes.

 

“Yeah he will be here in about twenty minutes.” Chenle said.

 

“Ah I miss Lucas-hyung, he was always so nice, unlike you.” Renjun said, holding a pillow close to his chest as he looked at Mark.

 

“Bitch I’m the nicest person you know.” Mark said mildly offended.

 

“Correction that’s still Lucas-hyung.” Jeno said.

 

“Wow I didn’t come here to be attacked.” Mark pouted.

 

“Aww of course not hyung.” Jaemin said pinching the older’s cheek. 

 

“Ah I think more sweets are done. Let me go check.” Chenle said as he hopped up to go to the kitchen. 

 

“Don’t you just love this house ? One day I’ll be as rich as Lele.” Jisung said.

 

“Keep dreaming, the kid was born surrounded by billions.” Jeno said.

 

“Eh that doesn’t sound too hard.” Renjun said.

 

“That’s because you were born surrounded by millions. That’s not fair.” Jaemin said with a pout.

 

“He’s right that doesn’t seem too bad.” Mark said.

 

“Okay I don’t appreciate how most of our friends are middle class and above.” Jisung said as Chenle came back with a new tray of assorted sweets.

 

“Jisung-ah I’ll never let you go poor. Do you think I’d let any of my friends go around struggling.” Chenle said.

 

“Friends.” Jeno scoffed on the side making the older ones chuckle. Suddenly the door bell rang.

 

“I’ll go get it.” Mark said and he left no room for objection as he got up and went to the main entrance. 

 

“Hey do you have someone to get the rest of my- oh Mark Lee ?” Lucas stopped mid sentence from Mandarin to English. 

 

“Hi Xuxi.” Mark said with a smile.

 

“Oh my god what are you doing here ? Is everyone here ?” Lucas asked.

 

“Did Chenle not tell you ? We are having a sleep over.” Mark said as he help the taller boy with his suitcase.

 

“No he didn’t, I was wondering why he forced me to buy a full pajama set.” Lucas laughed as he took his shoes off. Once his jacket was off he full looked at Mark and spread his arms. “Okay bring it in little guy.” Mark rolled his eyes playfully but could help the smile that made its way into his face as he was wrap in Lucas’s arms. It’s been so long since they last seen each other and Mark swore he grew about two inches but why was Lucas still so tall. Mark yelped when he was suddenly thrown over Lucas’s shoulder and being carried off somewhere.

 

“Xuxi-ge !” Chenle and Renjun shouted as they crowded the tall boy.

 

“Please put me down.” Mark said. “I feel like you’re exposing my ass to everyone.” 

 

“As nice as Mark-hyung’s ass is, we’d rather not see it this much.” Jaemin said.

 

“Oh sorry about that.” Lucas said and bent down to let Mark hop back down to the floor.

 

“Go get changed.” Chenle said. “This is a sleepover. We are gonna do sleep over things.” 

 

“Yeah like beat Renjun’s ass in every game we play.” Jeno said.

 

“Why am I being attacked ?” Renjun whined but they all moved to set up the console anyways. 

 

“Who’s the new kid ?” Lucas asked as he came back downstairs. Mark was sitting on the couch with a blanket watching the others battle each other. 

 

“What - oh shit.” Mark said. Finally noticing the other person in the room. “That’s Renjun’s friend. Donghyun or something.” Lucas scoffed at that.

 

“Usually you’re good at names and faces.” Lucas teased. “Also move over, I’m cold too.” Mark held the blanket up and Lucas slid next to him, blessing the sudden warmth.

 

“For the life of me I keep fading him out. It’s not my fault.” Mark whined.

 

“Yeah sure it isn’t.” Lucas said patting Mark’s thigh before keeping his hand there. 

 

“Um I don’t appreciate this conversation in English.” Chenle said as he plopped himself on Mark’s other side. 

 

“You don’t hear us complaining when you suddenly switch to Chinese.” Mark said.

 

“Eh but Xuxi-ge knows Chinese. So it’s okay if I do it.” Chenle said.

 

“But the rest of us don’t.” Mark said.

 

“Renjun-ge does-“ 

 

“I meant the non Chinese squad thanks.” Mark interrupt. He then stuffed a cookie in Chenle’s mouth to keep the boy quiet. Chenle didn’t complain, only let his head rest against Mark’s shoulder. The older teen quickly began rubbing Chenle’s hair until the kid no longer shouted or screamed.

 

“Hey move over, I died.” Jisung said as he squeezed himself between Mark and Chenle.

 

“Really? There was a whole different part of the couch and you chose to sit right here.” Mark said and the only way he could sit comfortably would be on Lucas’s lap. Lucas didn’t seem to mind, just let Mark sit across his lap as he was given the controller a while ago and was too focused on carrying his team.

 

“Aww come on you bitch.” Lucas hissed as he was down for a thirty second heal rate time. He gripped one of Mark’s thighs. Mark jumped at the sudden feeling, he was falling asleep for about ten minutes now and wasn’t expecting such a warm hand to grasp him. Mark whimpered lowly at the hand rubbed close to his inner thigh.

 

“Oh sorry kitten.” Lucas said so soft that Mark almost missed it. A blush rushed across his face and he hoped to god the others didn’t hear that. But it didn’t seem like so as they were all too focused on the game and the youngest two asleep.

 

“Why don’t we play a dance game.” Jeno suddenly suggested.

 

“I’m down.” Jisung said suddenly awake now.

 

“Mark-hyung you should play as well.” Jaemin said and Mark nodded, moving the blanket as he got up and placed it back around Lucas. They put on the dance game and Mark chose “Get On Your Knees.” By Nicki Minaj featuring Ariana Grande.

 

“Oh we are starting off freaky huh hyung.” Jaemin teased but joined Mark and Renjun in dancing. The song was sensual but it was fun. The swaying of the hips and the soft touches of their hands tracing their own thighs. They giggled like school girls and continued to dance to a few more songs until Mark felt himself get thirsty.

 

“I’m gonna get a drink does anyone want one ?” Mark asked and got a few shouts of no.

 

“I’ll go with you seeing as I’m thirsty too.” Lucas said. They made their way into the kitchen and Mark debated on sodas or juice. Caffeinated or non caffeinated. As he reached out for a couple cans of cola, arms traced around the brim of his pajama shorts. The fridge door was closed on him and soon he was being pressed up against it.

 

“L-Lucas ?” Mark squeaked out because what the hell.

 

“Shh I’ve been watching you dance all night. Are you sure these are just pajama shorts ? They made your thighs look amazing.” Lucas said. His huge hands traveling to the inner parts of Mark’s thigh and the younger boy could only shudder as the sensitive part of his skin. “So responsive.” Lucas hummed.

 

“Lucas.” Mark groaned out this time making the taller chuckle. 

 

“You’re so pretty Markie.” Lucas voice had a teasing tone that made Mark’s cheeks heat against the cool fridge.

 

“Let me turn around.” Mark whined and Lucas flipped over until they were somewhat face to face. Lucas bent down to tower over his same age friend, hands still gripping his thighs. “Catch me.” Mark said and jumped to wrap his legs around the taller’s waist. Lucas clutched him firmly and Mark wasted no time bringing their lips together. Lucas groaned deeply against him, sucking and nipping at Mark’s lips making the smaller moan at the eagerness.

 

“Fuck hyung.” Mark swore as Lucas trailed down to his neck.

 

“I’m not your hyung, kitten.” Lucas chuckled at the slip up.

 

“Fucker.” Mark said and yelped as Lucas nipped at his throat. Mark used his left hand to grip Lucas by his neck to tilt him back up to reconnect his lips. They kissed roughly for a moment, tongues sliding together and teeth crashing. Just feeling the intensity of one another as their bodies slowly moved.

 

“I want to fuck you right here.” Lucas said deeply into Mark’s ear as said boy increased his movement of his hips.

 

“C-can’t. The kids.” Mark said. “Let’s go upstairs.” 

 

“Elevator ?” Lucas asked.

 

“If you think I’m walking pass them like this you got me fucked up. Elevator.” Mark said.

 

“Who says you have to walk?” Lucas asked as he jostled Mark up some and began carrying him to the elevator. They ignored the cries and shouts of the boys playing games as the elevator opened and they hopped on. Lucas’s guest room thankfully wasn’t too far and Mark laughed as Lucas locked the door behind them before sitting on the bed. “What should I do to you first kitten ?” Lucas asked.

 

“Hmm you said something about my thighs.” Mark tilted his head thoughtfully.

 

“Stop being cute.” Lucas said pinching Mark’s cheek before flipping them over so Mark was laying on his back. “Legs up.” Lucas said and Mark let him bend his legs up in the air. Lucas sat on his knees, looking at Mark’s pretty thighs hungrily. “Yeah I’m going to have fun with these.” Lucas said.

 

“Then get on with it.” Mark complained.

 

“Don’t worry kitten. Let’s get you wet.” Lucas said and placed a kiss on Mark’s leg, close to his knee. He trailed down slowly, teeth slightly grazing over the sensitive skin having a Mark gasp. Lucas bent down some more to suck at Mark’s inner thighs, the smooth skin rubbed against his cheeks and maybe he went to heaven because thighs shouldn’t be this wonderful.

 

“You’re teasing me.” Mark said as Lucas got close enough to his bulge as he could without touching his shorts. 

 

“Only slightly. You make the prettiest sounds kitten.” Lucas said. He moved his hands up to Mark’s waistband and pulled down the reasons for all his troubles. Those damn shorts. Mark was definitely leaking through his boxers and Lucas cocked an eyebrow only for Mark to blush.

 

“Stop it.” Mark whined, hiding behind his fingers.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m the same way.” And to prove his point, Lucas unbuttoned his shorts. He was big just his Mark liked them. Once both their bottom half’s were naked, Lucas pushed Mark’s legs closed, holding them there with one arm and used the other hand to bring his hard member between them. It felt like heaven. Mark was so warm and soft and slightly slick making Lucas moan. He pushed back and forth, his member peaking out from Mark’s thighs and honestly it was a sight to see. Lucas was so handsome, all tan skin, pretty eyes and lip and those muscles.

 

“Lucas touch me.” Mark whined.

 

“Forgot you were needy.” Lucas said and pulled mark closer. The younger yelped as Lucas member was lower now, rubbing against his own hard on yet still creating delicious friction between his thighs.

 

“Ah yes yes.” Mark moaned as Lucas rutted faster against him. If he was this rough just by humping, Mark wondered how good it would feel to get fucked by him.

 

“Turn around, on your knees.” Lucas said, stopping himself abruptly making Mark whimper. He did as he was told and moaned as Lucas’s scooped up a bit of his pre-cum from his cock rub against his thighs. Mark yelped with Lucas lined his cock back up between his thighs and gave a particularly harsh thrust. It felt so good, Lucas was rubbing against his balls and cock giving Mark enough friction to tremble. 

 

“Shit kitten you feel so good. So warm.” Lucas said, leaning down on Mark making the younger fall onto the bed. Mark was now trapped between the bed and Lucas, his hips smacking back down on the bed, the bed frame hitting the wall a couple times at just how rough Lucas was being.

 

“I’m going to cum Lucas. Right there, ah fuck.” Mark came with a muffled moan into the blankets. Lucas came a moment after, his hands gripping Mark’s waist as he spilled all over those pretty thighs.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” Lucas swore as he rode out his orgasm. He thankfully laid next to Mark, not wanting to crush the smaller. It took them a moment to catch their breathes before Mark peaked up from the blankets.

 

“I think I’m going to have bruises.” Mark complained.

 

“Maybe. They’ll look pretty on you.” Lucas said with a grin. Mark rolled his eyes. He sat up only to to sit right back down in Lucas’s lap.

 

“I’ll be the judge of that. Why don’t we make some more ?” Mark asked. Lucas smirked at the younger, hands coming to hold him in place.

 

“Want to ride me kitten ?” Lucas asked to which Mark nodded. “You won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” 

 

“It’s a good thing you’ll be around to carry me then.” 

 

.

 

“Really ? In my house ?” Chenle said the next morning as Lucas carried Mark to the dining room table on his back. Mark definitely wouldn’t be able to walk properly today. He didn’t think any of them would be awake this early in the morning but Chenle and Renjun were up already eating.

 

“Not to say I’m disappointed, I’m just shocked. Your body count just keeps increasing.” Renjun said to Mark who threw a grape at him.

 

“Shut up.” Mark said.

 

“So are you going to date this one ?” Chenle asked.

 

“Uh...” Mark glanced at Lucas. “No.”

 

“Nah, I wasn’t really looking for a relationship either kitten.” Lucas said. Bless his kind heart because Mark wasn’t good at breaking it to people.

 

“Okay so does that mean you’ll go back to Johnny-hyung ?” Renjun asked.

 

“You fucked Johnny-hyung ?” Lucas asked incredulously.

 

“Way to expose me.” Mark said. “But that one was definitely a mistake.”

 

“Was he good ?” Lucas asked.

 

“Go find out yourself you freak.” Mark said, cheeks slightly flushed. “Can we stop talking about this, there are children at the table.”

 

“Okay Chenle is the only child here yet he knows a dirty boy when he sees one.” Renjun said to which Chenle nodded to.

 

“Don’t worry hyung, I’ve heard worse.” Chenle said.

 

“As long as you haven’t done worse.” Lucas said.

 

“Or anything close.” Mark said. Renjun was about to say something when Lucas’s phone rang. 

 

“Ohh speaking of the devil, hello ?” Lucas picked up the phone. “Yeah I care back yesterday. Yes at Lele’s house. Okay, see you soon.”

 

“Who was that ?” Chenle asked.

 

“The hyungs are coming over. Word got out that I’m back.” Lucas explained.

 

“Yes ! We are all going to be together.” Chenle said. “I think it’s time for me to call in the cook for some snacks.”

 

“I think it’s time for me to leave.” Mark said. He still haven’t seen Johnny since their nightly escapade. He doesn’t even think he could look him in the eye.

 

“No I refuse to let you leave.” Chenle said. “We all haven’t been together in so long, don’t you want to spend time with everyone ?” Chenle was definitely playing dirty, his eyes wide and lips pouty. Mark being the weak man his was groaned and covered his eyes.

 

“Fine fine, stop pouting please.” Mark said.

 

“Yay ! How long until they come ? We have to wake up everyone else.” Chenle said.

 

“And get dressed.” Renjun input.

 

“He said they were half an hour away.” Lucas said. “That was about five minutes ago so twenty five minutes ?” 

 

“Okay go get dressed ! I’ll wake up the others.” Chenle said getting up from the table to run into the living room where the boys had slept. 

 

Mark dressed in a basic white t shirt that was hidden by a oversize colorful supreme bomber jacket. He wore some black shorts and covered his feet in knee high socks before going downstairs. Everyone was awake more or less and trying to freshen up before the older boys came. The ring of the doorbell had Jeno and Jaemin shouting as they ran to open the door and was greeted with hugs. 

 

Soon there were eighteen boys in Chenle’s large living area. They were all chatting, trying to catch up on Lucas’s life and see how the younger ones were doing in high school. Mark stayed quiet, only talking with Jaehyun or Ten would say something to him. He got up to get something to drink after a while. The kitchen was empty and quiet, so Mark grabbed a glass and poured himself some water from the pitcher.

 

“Hey are you okay ?” Mark looked up to see Johnny. 

 

“Oh hi hyung. I’m fine.” Mark said. He had to go now. 

 

“I haven’t seen you in a while. Not since...” he paused and Mark looked down. “You’ve been ignoring me. You don’t answer my calls.”

 

“I got a new phone.” Mark said. “Kind of broke my other one.”

 

“Oh.” Johnny said, he took a step closer to Mark. Sadly Mark was hella on edge and flinched at the sudden movement, accidentally hitting his glass and knocking it on the floor.

 

“Are you guys okay in there ?” It was Taeil.

 

“We are fine.” Johnny said back.

 

“Sorry.” Mark said, quickly moving to pick up the shards.

 

“Here I’ll do it. Can’t have you hurting yourself.” Johnny said. Mark found a bag to put the shards in and Johnny was almost finished to the last one got him. He hissed and Mark grabbed his hand worried.

 

“It’s fine.” Johnny said. The cut wasn’t even big. Just a thin slice.

 

“I can’t hurt myself but you can ? I don’t think so hyung.” Mark said. He put the finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding and Johnny gave him a pained look.

 

“Please don’t stick my fingers in your mouth. I might want to do something else with them.” Johnny said and to prove his point, he slid them deeper in Mark’s warm mouth making the poor boy whimper. “Shit maybe it’s better this way, I really need to talk to you.” Johnny used his other hand to cup Mark’s cheek so he looked up at him. “Can you sit here and listen to me for a moment baby ?” Mark nodded. “Good boy.” That earned him a soft suck on his fingers. “Last time, that night, I really hope you didn’t regret it. Or I hope I didn’t do something you didn’t like. You woke up so panicked I thought maybe I ruined everything. I know we aren’t the closets of friends but I would like to think of you as a close friend. Ruining our friendship because of one night would be regretful and I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable around me so I apologize. I wish we could start over again Mark. Maybe go back to when I didn’t give into my desires.”

 

“Hyung.” Mark tried to speak around his fingers.

 

“You’re so cute too.” Johnny smiled warmly at Mark. “God why did I ruin this for us.” 

 

“Hyung.” Mark pulled the fingers out his mouth. “You didn’t ruin anything. If anything it’s my fault. I ran away from you and then ignored you for weeks. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I’m sorry hyung.” 

 

“No Mark it’s understandable. I would freak out too if I woke up from a wild night in my seniors bed. I guess we should have waited.” Johnny said.

 

“I don’t know, it felt really good.” Mark said looking down on the ground.

 

“You’re a little minx you know that ?” Johnny asked poking at Mark’s pink cheeks. “So you forgive me ?”

 

“Only if you forgive me.” Mark said.

 

“I never blamed you.” Johnny said. “Well now that that’s over with, uh after this, do you want to go on a date with me ?” 

 

“No.” Mark said and Johnny looked immediately sad from the rejection. “ I kind of want your fingers back in my mouth except this time in a bed where others can’t hear us.”

 

“Oh.” Johnny said. “What happened to you since the last time ?”

 

“A lot hyung. Maybe I can show you all that I’ve learned.”

 

“We should leave now huh ?” Johnny asked.

 

“It’s a good thing I drove myself here.” Mark said.

 

“Very because we won’t be coming back for a long time.”


End file.
